Tonight
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: 'Hey, wanna dance tonight'/ "Kita ingin menari atau making Love?"/ HaeHyuk/BL/Ficlet/Pointless/Mian jika Fic ini termasuk Junk Fic atau Spam/ RnR please...


**BLUE DAFFODIL**

**Han Rae**

_Mianhae..._

_**Warning**__ :: Typo (s), __HAEHYUK Couple as Main Character, Shonen Ai, Pointless__._

_**Rate**__ :: T Semi M_

**Lee Donghae **dan** Lee Hyukjae(Eunhyuk) **milik** GOD, Their Parents, SM Ent, Super Junior **dan** JewELFishy**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

Please press back button...

Flame Allowed* but with solution too...

_Jika kalian merasa ini adalah JUNK fic / Tidak pantas berada di Sub Screenplay, dengan lapang dada saya akan menghapusnya..._

**Review Please...**

.

**Now Playing;**

**I Wanna Dance – EunHae/HaeHyuk Japan Single**

* * *

.

**Tonight**

_._

* * *

**Krrriiingg~ Krriiing~**

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat id namamu muncul di layar gadgetku yang bergetar. Aku segera meraih gadget itu sembari merapihkan bajuku.

'_Helloo~ baby~'_

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Bwo? Baby? Siapa yang kau panggil baby, eoh?"

Tawa renyahnya terdengar, _'Tentu saja kau monyet kecil~ Hey, __wanna dance __tonight?__'_

Aku menyunggingkan senyum geliku, "_I feels good tonight, why not_?"

'_Tempat biasa ne? Aku menunggumu!'_

**Bip!**

Aku tersenyum kecil sembari memainkan gadget ku. Aku meraih jaket merahku dan sedikit merapihkan rambutku di cermin. Sebelum akhirnya keluar sembari meraih kunci mobilku.

.

.

.

Aku mengendarai mobil sportku santai, sedikit menggoyangkan tangan dan tubuhku mengikuti nada lagu yang terdengar kencang dari stereo mobilku. Senyum tercetak jelas ketika melihat sosoknya yang tengah bersender di tiang lampu sembari meminum sesuatu.

**Pimp! Pimp!**

Ia menatap mobilku lalu melambaikan tangan ke arahku, aku memarkirkan mobilku tepat di depannya. Aku keluar dari mobil dan Ia berjalan santai ke arahku. Kami saling bertatap muka tepat di hadapan mobilku.

Ia berdiri di hadapanku sembari tersenyum tenang, kedua tangannya Ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya. Seperti biasanya, Ia tampak sangat tampan dengan stylenya. Tapi yah, tetap saja, aku lebih tampan darinya.

"_Surely, see you make this night feels so good, baby_" ucapnya sembari mengusap pipiku. Aku tersenyum.

"_Give me a kiss_" ucapku pelan. Ia tertawa pelan, "_Soft or Hard_?"

Aku terdiam lalu mendekatinya. Menarik jaketnya kasar sehingga membuatnya tertarik tepat ke depan tubuhku. Jarak kami sangat dekat saat ini. Kami tak perlu mementingkan keadaan sekitar karena di sini sangatlah sepi. Ia menyeringai saat aku membisikan kata "_Hard_." di telinganya.

"_As your wish._"

Pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan dari aku itu langsung memelukku dan melumat bibirku dengan kasar. Aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya. Ia mendorong tengkukku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Lidah kami saling bertarung dalam rongga hangat mulutku. Seperti biasa permainannya sangat ahli dan yang mau tak mau membuatku mendesah dibuatnya.

Ia mendorongku dan menidurkan sebagian tubuhku di atas kap mobilku. Ia menarik kerah jaketku dan mulai mengganti sasarannya ke leherku. Aku semakin mendesah dibuatnya. Jalan kecil yang sepi ini membuatku dengan leluasa mendesah dan menikmati sentuhannya. Sepertinya Ia juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan, buktinya kini tangannya mulai memasuki kaos yang ku pakai.

"Ngh... Hae..." desahku memanggil namanya sembari mendorong pundaknya. Lee Donghae menatapku sembari tersenyum menggoda.

"Yeah?"

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu mengecupnya singkat, "Kita ingin menari atau making Love?"

"Tepatnya aku ingin making Love dengan kau yang menari dengan sangat menggoda di atasku" jawabnya sembari menjilat bibirnya menggoda.

Aku memukul dadanya pelan. "Kalahkan aku dulu baru kau bisa menikmatinya."

Ia menyeringai lalu dengan cepat mengecup bibirku kilat. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

**END(?)**

.

.

.

Jangan bunuh saayaaa! *berlindung dibalik Donghae*

Mianhae, saya membuat Fic Pointless kaya ini T.T

Apa boleh buat, tangan saya gatal sehabis melihat teaser PV I Wanna Dance-nya EunHae...

Omo~ Mereka berdua terlihat sangat imut di PV itu~ Kyang~ Kyang~ gak sabar nungguin full vernya XDD

Last~ Kritik dan Saran ditunggu :)


End file.
